baolynn_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Magick
Elements Sicariths are races born with meargens; small organs attached to the heart able to produce mana, a magick form of energy, and pump it into the bloodstream. Hence why Sicarith blood is said to glitter. Like how you'll get tired after running, you'll be low on mana after using spells or anything else that requires mana. If you completely drain of mana, your meargen will actually use your blood to keep itself alive. Spells that downright use your blood are considered hematomancy; blood magick. Sicariths like umbraeths or saccitors, are born with their abilities embedded in their meargen like a biological grimoire (see Items & Other Abilities). If you take it, you can harness the same abilities. Lots of saccitors are known to be poached for this very reason. Nokiariths are races born without meargens. To use spells or other magickal items, they have to use mediators (see Spells & Runes). Branches There's six branches of magick: terramancy, zephyrmancy, pyromancy, hydromancy, pneumamancy (new-ma-man-see), and amalgamancy (uh-maul-guh-man-see). Earth, air, fire, water, spirit, and hybrid, respectively. The Virias is a symbol representative of magick. The four outer circles are obvious, with orange representing amalgamancy and purple representing pneumamancy. The white with the black tip represents the fact that no matter how light someone is, they can still become dark. Visa versa for the other half. While there are a large range of sub-branches, they're still considered their main branch. For example, a botamancer is still considered a terramancer. Items imbued with a certain element are referred to as being ensorcelled, as enchantment is associated with conjuring (see Classes/Terms/Titles). Terramancy (6) Elements related to earth and the ground. Represented by green and a gnome. The masculine form of terramancer is druid, while the feminine form is druidess. *'Plants/Botamancy' (bot-uh-man-sea): Botamancers can speed up the growth of living plants, coax plants out of the ground to fight for them, and can destroy flora. *'Origami/Chartamancy' (mah-tar-man-see): Chartamancers can control materials made of dead plant matter. Chartamancy is most commonly used to control paper for origami, the art of paper folding. It's more of a recreational magick than a battle ready one. *'Metal/Quamumancy' (quah-muh-man-sea): Quamumancers can bend metal, rip armor off of their opponents, and create intricate creations for decoration or for battle mates. *'Neon/Chenomancy' (kee-no-man-sea): Chenomancers can suck the color out of objects, create beautiful artistry, and can use their magick color to form companions or even hoverboards. I see this element being popular with artists. *'Rocks/Petramancy' (peh-truh-man-sea): Petramancers can rip stone from the ground, bend it to their will, create golems from clay within an instant, and can create stone armor upon themselves. *'Acid/Diruemancy' (die-rue-man-sea): Diruemancers can erode objects, rust metal, blast their foes with green flesh-melting liquid, and drain water of acidity. Zephyrmancy (2) Elements related to the air and the sky. Represented by yellow and a faerie. The masculine form of zephyrmancer is caelad, while the feminine form is caelass. *'Electricity/Trydamancy' (try-duh-man-sea): Trydamancers can be shocking, once you first meet them. They can disrupt the balance of atoms to cause electricity. In more modern times, they can drain power and tamper with electronics. *'Wind/Ventamancy' (ven-tuh-man-sea): Ventamancers can bend the air to be moving or still, blow objects with powerful blasts, create tornadoes, and can suck the oxygen out of your lungs. Pyromancy (2) Elements relating to fire and heat. Represented by red and a salamander. The masculine form of pyromancer is arder, while the feminine form is arderess. *'Lava & magma/Tigmenomancy' (tig-men-oh-man-sea): Tigmenomancers can call forth lava and can create golems that appear to melt like hot wax. It's a general rule of thumb not to call forth anything unless you're in Valaru. *'Blaze/Ignamancy' (ig-nuh-man-sea): Ignamancers can create fire within their own hands, surround themselves within a fiery bubble, and use their own breath to burn things like a fire dragon. Hydromancy (3) Elements related to water and coldness. Represented by blue and a mer. The maculine form of hydromancer is murhdon, while the feminine form is murhdonna. *'Water/Aquamancy' (ah-quah-man-sea): Aquamancers can use water to their advantage, creating clouds, precipitation, tsunamis, bubbles (I know soap is involved, but play along), evaporate water, and can move water to create air pockets when underwater. *'Ice/Glacimancy' (glay-sia-man-sea): Glaciamancers can freeze water, cast enemies in a frosty prison, blast areas with slippery goodness, and can use their power like a hoverboard. *'Blood/Hematomancy' (he-muh-toe-man-sea): Considered a forbidden element in early eras, hematomancers control the water inside of your body, draining and coagulating your blood. Healers in the modern era are the only ones to know hematomancy for blood transfusions and to stop bleeding. Pneumamancy (7) Elements related to the astral plane and elements unable to be categorized into any house. Represented by purple and a nephalem. The masculine form for a light pneumamancer is warlock, while the feminine form is witch. The masculine form for a dark pneumamancer is sorcerer, while the feminine form is sorceress. If you're both light and dark, you don't specify. Light spirit magick is aliased white magick and right hand magick, while dark spirit magick is aliased black magick and left hand magick. *'Light/Solamancy' (so-luh-man-see): Aliased sundancing, mages of this element are nicknamed sundancers. Solamancers can manipulate light to their will to create beings of light, flashing it in the eyes of their enemies, using it as a highlighter, and even fill rooms full of light. *'Shadow/Skiamancy' (skee-uh-man-sea): Aliased shadowdancing, mages of this element are nicknamed shadowdancers. Skiamancers can manipulate shadows to their will, fill a room full of darkness, and create beings of shadow. *'Sound/Ichomancy' (eye-ko-man-sea): Ichomancers can play tunes without instruments, put songs into people's heads to distract, calm, or tamper. They can also use their power to send Morse Code-like signals to one another. I see this element being popular with musicians. *'Astral/Stellamancy' (stell-uh-man-sea): Space, asteroids, stars, yeah, that sort of magick. Stellamancers can can see the stars without a telescope, control planets, cause eclipses, and make accurate predictions about planetary alignment. Corrupt astral magick is exceptionally dangerous and is most often referred to as void. When in a physical form, it's described to have a vantablack color with the properties of all states. It's oobleck made of plasma that omits a toxic dark purple gas. Because of this, it's highly suggested to not touch or breathe it in. The only known beings to be made of this wretched substance are Voidwights. *'Time/Chronomancy' (kro-no-man-sea) Chronomancers can change the time of day, know what time it is without a clock, and can see the past and future. *'Death/Necromancy' (neh-kro-man-sea): Necromancers can manipulate corpses, souls, and spirits. Specifically, they can take/give souls/spirits from/to bodies. Very few necromancers can actually enter the astral plane. They can also revive dead plants. *'Telepathy/Loqimancy' (lo-quee-man-sea): Loqimancers can plant images, messages, and sounds into others' minds, can feed someone else's thoughts into their own mind without interfering the other person, can block their own mind from others, and have psychological power over others. Loqimancy is common among animal lovers that can speak Beslik, as fauna minds are weak, making them easy to control. Amalgamancy (2) Elements that are combinations of others. Represented by silver and a chimera. The maculine form of amalgamancer is yivrid, while the feminine form is yvridette. Amalgamancy is not an officially recognized house by many magick schools because of its rarity and complexity, though some do teach classes for it. * Storms/Tempestmancy (tem-pest-man-sea): Tempestmancers have to master aquamancy, trydamancy, solamancy, and ventamancy before they can learn tempestmancy. * Electronics/Nerismancy (nair-is-man-sea): Nerismancers have to master trydamancy, and quamumancy before they can learn nerismancy. Spells And Runes How Spells Work Spells may be casted from the user in the present, while runes are spells preset into an object for future use, like scrolls, stones, or even one's own body. Drawing runes on your own body creates contracture''' scars after they've been used, regardless of the rune's element type. Runes can be triggered like a trap or they can be triggered by hand using the activation spell. There are three types of ways to cast; by hand like sign language, by word, or by drawings. * Drawing spells are ideal for runes and visual learners. * Hand spells are easy for quick situations because of muscle memory and are ideal for physical/kinesthetic learners. * Word spells are more common among archmages because saying them in your head keeps them discreet and are ideal for audio learners. Because of this, some Nokiariths believe that archmages can kill you with just a glare. Mediators Nokiariths need mediators to be able to cast magick, as long as it's within their touch of course. Your skin can adsorb the mediating object's mana and allow you to cast like a Sicarith could. Mediators for Sicariths are optional, but are highly suggested, as the mediator extends how much mana you can consume at once, like a large magazine on a gun. It also improves your precision, if you're not an experienced mage. Types of mediators include: * Raw or refined gems * Raw or refined crystals * Jewelry * Staves * Wands * Weapons * Tools * Masks ** Harbinger wears a mediating mask, but mortals have been unable to reproduce it. Evocation And Invocation An evocation ritual is the act of summoning an entity of any description, and the entity appears outside of the conjurer's body. Invocation is the opposite. An invocation ritual is where you summon an entity and the entity appears inside the conjurer's body, using them like a puppet to communicate. Most of the time, the conjurer is still fully conscious. When the entity has taken complete control, the conjurist is referred to as being enchanted. That must suck though. Just imagine being an archdemon in the middle of dinner and you just suddenly poof into the middle of the forest to find some dweebish mage. You sigh with a groan because you're used to it. In hindsight, it wouldn't be all that funny, but to us, it certainly is. Conjurists are also able to summon illusions. List Of Spells There's three different tiers of magick; tier one is weak, tier two is average, and tier three is strong. They're abbreviated as T1, for example. This is the minimum requirement needed to cast that spell, as magick strength relates to how long you can cast the spell for and how much mana it takes. Spells with their names crossed out are forbidden by law. Spells that take control of others are referred to as charms. T1 * '''Pylosti (pie-lost-ee): Portal. The stronger the spell, the larger and higher the portal may be before it closes, as the mana used to create it only lasts so long. * Kalaigen (kuh-lie-gen): Growth. Can be used to grow plants faster or in some cases, even body parts. * Avizo (ah-vee-zoah): Shrink. * Psydevitas (sigh-dev-ih-tas): Illusion spell commonly used by conjurists. The stronger the mage, the better and more complex the illusion may be. * Shakateb (shah-kuh-tehb): Levitation and the ability to move objects. From an Earthen perspective, it could be considered psychokinesis. * '-Tirost' (tier-ost): Elemental spell blast. For the spoken spell, you add the prefix of what element you wish to use. For example, diruetirost is an acid blasting spell. * Defeirm (deh-fae-rm): Used to protect objects from being casted on. For example, if someone kept being pranked by having their books randomly levitate, they'd cast this spell on the books to prevent further pranking. * Claudek (claw-deck): Un/locks doors, windows, chests, padlocks, lockers, etc. * Tarecolo (tear-ey-coah-low): Changes the color of the target. * Tukdurat (tuck-durr-at): Timer. It's a spell that's casted onto targets to add a custom timer to the next spell casted on it. For example, if you used this spell on your hair, then tarecolo, your hair would only be a different color for a certain amount of time before returning to its previous color. T2 * Theargé (thee-er-gay): Activation spell used to trigger runes. * O'kalau (o-kuh-lao): Reveals invisible objects, hidden rune traps, and shapeshifters' true forms. * Veinequo (vein-ay-quo): Takes raw mana from nature and conducts it. Ex: A hydromancer using water from a river. * Inurae (in-er-ae): Used to stop motion safely, like if someone fell from the top of a building, this spell would slow them down since complete, immediate stops are dangerous. It also help to avoid vertigo. * Bendevor (ben-deh-vor): It creates a bubble of oxygen around your head. * Hydrodevor (high-drow-deh-vor): It creates a bubble of water on your gills. * Ayagapi (ay-uh-gah-pee): Controls the emotions of another being; commonly called the love spell since that's what it's used for the most. * Atteivo (uh-tay-voe): T3 * Ollaotsaneo (o-lao-saneo): Shapeshift; requires the spirit of whatever you wish to shift into. * Fylokato (figh-lo-kato): Genderbend. * Pericorul (per-ih-cor-rull): Invisibility. You're still touchable and have weight. * Periconapa '''(per-ih-con-ah-puh): It makes the target invisible, untouchable, and weightless, like a ghost. Commonly used by blackclaws on their wings so they appear gone to improve mobility and reduce the amount of space that they take up in close quarters, but they also can't fly. * '''Meozhemere (mayo-zhay-mere): Used to summon your totem to protect you. It's more effective when you have a good relationship with your totem. * Pupatachu (pup-a-tah-chu): Allows for complete physical control over another being. Alchemy & Crafting If you've ever played any fantasy game ever, this shouldn't be a new concept to you. Alchemy is, in its finest, the medieval forerunner to chemistry and medicines. You mix ingredients together to make salves, potions, and the like. Rarity Levels * Common (white) * Uncommon (green) * Epic (blue) * Rare (purple) * Legendary (orange) Types * Potion: Unspecific liquid item * Salve: Rubbable cream * Medicine: Healing item; shortened to med * Liquor: Drinkable item that causes psychological change in the body * Steroid: Enhancing item * Drug: Consumable item that causes psychological change in body * Grenade: Throwable, damage-causing item * Poison: Consumable, damage-causing item. If it bites you, it's venom. If you bite it, it's poison. Name (pronunciation) race that makes it, type Description; ingredients All recipes are given X-# names until they receive a real name. Kujimakel (koo-gee-mah-kel) dark elf liquor Tastes like booze, acts like crack; ? X-13 (n/a) saccitor medicine Enhance sight and speech, but when hellhound blood is added, you become wall-eyed, your skin is stained purple, you get slurry speech, depressed, confused, and have a wobbly walk; lavender X-14 (n/a) arachnitaur medicine A serum that quickens the rate at which your limbs grow back, but when overdosed, you grow strange colors, fangs, spinal spikes, and paranoid; ? X-21 (n/a) human medicine It relaxes OCD and anxiety, but when you add widow berries, it worsens it; ? X-87 (n/a) troll steroid It has a caramel smell, but it causes the user to go berserk in an unpredictable and murderous fury; ? X-101 (n/a) umbraeth salve It has a wet dog smell, but it perfectly clones whoever applies it. If you don't add a wolf heart, each clone has a shard of whoever's personality they were cloned from (ex: one clone is super happy, whereas another may be super angry.) Virdinith (veer-dih-nith) wood elven drug Similar to weed mixed with acid; glowing shrooms, marigolds, honey X-43 (n/a) light elven potion Strong; phoenix tears, angel hair, alicorn X-5 (n/a) light elven potion Weak; pixie dust, poppy seeds, frog toes Ensiindov (en-seen-dov) umbraeth grenade Boom?; chamegar eggs, firefly thorax, umbraeth saliva Venka (ven-kuh) demon liquor limon vodka; cockatrice venom, cherrybomb fruit juice, potatoes Motuza (mo-two-zuh) orc potion It was invented in potion form by Klarenx Dzoqi and his team after Cedrik Halliecaefaas came up with the idea. It channels your strongest emotion and uses it as power instead of mana. Blackclaws have long been able to naturally use motuza, except it was previously unavailable to mortals. Ingredients Flora * Everfyre tree: They look like joshua trees, but have waxy fire resistant evergreen needles. They grow incendiary cones. * Eukiha tree: With eucalyptus-like pink leaves, these trees are useful for minor healing. * Cherrybomb tree: Wide, rough cherry red leaves and bark like a cherry blossom, they grow sweet, combustible fruit. * Blood rose flower: Black roses with heart shaped petals that "bleed" their nectar when they bloom and wilt. * Ligbiscus flower: Hibiscus-like flowers native to Venium, Czemalia with three lightning bolt pistils that zap low volts as a defense mechanism. * Widow berry bush: Dark purple bushes that grow poisonous berries with the appearance of a widow spider's abdomen. * Glowing shrooms: Bioluminescent mushrooms. * Mandragora root: * Lavender: * Marigolds: * Poppy seeds: * Fire orchid flower: Fauna * Pixie dust: Ground up pixie wings. * Alicorn: Mana imbued keratin used as a mediator, unicorn horns and cerapter horns are made of this. * Dog tongue: * Frog toe: * Bat hair: * Vampiric ash: * Jackalope foot: * Cockatrice venom and claws: * Honey: * Firefly thorax: * Phoenix feathers and tears: The feathers are useful for eternal fires, while the tears have major healing properties. * Blackclaw eye: * Chamegar eggs: * Whitewing hair: * Kappa shell shards: * Umbraeth saliva: * Salamander tail: * Dragon bone meal: * Wolf hearts: * Scarab wings: * Siren scales: * Hellhound blood: Mineral * Kessate: Like how other organs will dry out when exposed to oxygen for too long, meargens crystallize and can be cut into a usable mineral called kessate. Kessate is commonly paired with specters to make vessels. They're simply called kessate vessels, but is abbreviated to k.v. Kessate itself may be used as a mediator. * Charcoal: * Embershards: Spiritual * Ghost powder: Its main use is spirit ripping. You use too much and you turn yourself into a zombie. You use just enough and you can move your spirit into another vessel. It also makes a good incense. * Specter: Calling them spiritual faerie bubbles or jars is pretty accurate. Because souls dwell in the astral plane, but because we can only see them in the physical realm, they're unobtainable. If you sync a glass jar, a crystal, or another physical container with a specter, you can create a vessel that is physical and spiritual. ''These vessels may be used to collect souls and spirits for shapeshifting purposes. Classes/Terms/Titles More detailed versions of the five classes are here. Items & Other Abilities Grimoires IRL, grimoires (grim-mwahs; it's French) are textbooks supposedly for magick purposes. They're made from various materials. The most notable grimoire, though fictional, is the Necronomicon. It appears in the stories of H.P. Lovecraft and his followers. In Baolynn, grimoires are magick textbooks used to instruct the reader how to cast certain spells or how to create certain potions. Totems IRL Native American culture, everything is connected. Everyone and everything is linked between each other. Thus, people are connected to animals, to the earth, and to the sky. In pagan religions and systems, a spirit animal, also known as a totem, is meant to be a representation of the traits and skills that you are supposed to learn or have always possessed. I'd also like to address this. In Baolynn, a totem is someone's spirit animal and spirit color, in simple terms. Totems are the spiritual embodiment of someone and mean everything. They represent what you are, what you were, or more often than not, what you'll become. You discover your totem when you discover yourself or come to a self revelation. They do not change. Some may discover their totem when they're thirteen, others at thirty-three. It's all down to you. Totems are represented by wooden effigies, usually on necklaces or small statues. The animals themselves appear as wispy, spiritual beings in a certain color. For example, Goatshanker's totem is a bright red bison. Infinity Bags Infinity bags would be considered hammerspace. They're usually cloth pouches, satchels, purses, etc. able to stretch quite widely to fit larger items within. It's common for boob owners to set their infinity portal to be between their boobs, so they can pull swords and stuff from it. It's actually quite entertaining. They work because they're connected to vaults in the astral plane. They're actually not infinite, but if your vault is large enough, they may just be. Ethereal Sight Any gamer would recognize this as Eagle Vision and any of its iterations, but being observant and slick as I have been, I've created my own highly nerfed and specific version for legitimate reasons. Ethereal Sight is an ability exclusive to divine meargens, though it's rare for the ability to pass onto their demigod children. It allows the user to see the astral plane for a short amount of time without actually being in it. "I see dead people" fits this ability perfectly. Psychasphere IRL, the name originates from psychic and sphere. It's a more interesting name for a crystal ball. A psychasphere allows you to speak with the dead and see your cotiga. The knowledge to create such an object has been lost in the sands of time. Materials such as crystal, kessate ''(see Alchemy & Crafting, ingredients, minerals), water, and glass have all been known in the making of a psychasphere. Mana Gun Guns imbued with mana, simply called mana guns, were common among the upper classes in Nokiarith societies during early eras. They were relatively expensive to use and make, but were extremely effective, especially since you could shoot different spells from different round types very quickly without any magickal knowledge. They weren't replaced with metal shooting guns until the Corsairean Era, which were much more effective to make, buy, and use.